Shepard's Legacy
by 07's Disciple
Summary: The war against the Reapers has been won but what damage had been done to the galaxy and will Shepard survive to see Liara again?


**A/N : I've updated this with Ash instead of Kaiden, and I changed one line of dialouge but that is the only thing I've changed. So no major improvement from the first time I published this. **

"The Paths are open it is time to decide." said the Catalyst it was a quick and simple choice for Commander Elizabeth Shepard if there was only a slim chance of her surviving Destroy and seeing Liara again she would take it as she fired into the node.

The next thing she knew she was back on Earth. Barely alive and in unbearable pain but the only thing on her mind was Liara.

20 minutes earlier :

"This is Major Coats all remaining units begin the second offensive towards that damn beam." Ordered Coats

"all remaining forces are ready for a good fight Major" replied Udrnot Wrex as the remaining units from Hammer Company charged firing rounds at the Reaper Forces almost the entire armies of every species were here all but the Slarians all because the Genophage was cured but Major Khirhee and the STG were here though so the salarians were not void of representation.

As he and the remaining forces pushed to the beam then Coats looked up "TAKE COVER" he yelled as the red beam of energy got closer to them. Soon all the Reapers had collapsed and there forces lead dead.

But there was one unforeseen consequence "sir all the Geth have stopped" said an Alliance marine

"must have been the Crucible I'm sure the Quarians will find a way to reactivate them" said Coats as he made his way towards the beam and in the distance he thought he saw a figure.

"it can't be" he thought as he ran towards it "Commander" he called

"Get me a medical team on the double trooper"

"yes sir"

"Hold on Shepard we've got you" he said as the medic's carried her off to safety.

10 minutes after the Crucible firing Normandy Unknown Planet

Liara just stood there with Shepard's nameplate in her hands the rest of Shepard's close crew mates beside her as she slowly walked towards the memorial wall she was about to place her name on the wall when Private Campbell came out of the lift "Doctor Liara T'Soni Major Coats is on the comm trying to reach you he said it is about the Commander." After Liara heard that she went with the Private to the comm room.

"Thank you Private." Liara said

"Doctor." Campbell replied as she saluted and left.

"Ah Doctor Liara T'Soni I am relived to you survived"

"Likewise Major Coats".

"I have some information that might interest you Doctor we have found Commander Shepard and she is under emergency medical care at the forward operations base but she is alive" said Coats

"Thank you sir" replied Liara "Oh Doctor one last thing until Shepard is fit for duty Admiral Hackett and I have given the honor of Captaining the Normandy to Lieutenant commander Williams until further notice".

"Yes sir" replied Liara as she saluted and the hologram vanished.

Shepard was alive she had to tell the rest of the crew. As expected all of the crew wanted to go back to Earth and see Shepard. But Ashley reminded them. "She's under emergency medical care only the medical staff are allowed to see her we can't see her until she is moved to a more permanent facility."

Sadly the rest of the crew had to agree. "Now about the other issue me in command" Ashley stated

Garrus was the first to speak "Ash I think I speak for all of us here that we are behind you 100%"

all of the other crew either nodded or said that they agreed with Garrus all but Tali who was tinkering with EDI's deactivated body "Right Tail?" asked Garrus

"Hmm oh yes absolutely." Replied Tail without looking up

"What are you doing to EDI's body?" Asked Joker

"I'm trying to reestablish a bridge between her AI core and this body hold on and there" as EDI's eyes reactivated

"thank you Tali" said EDI

"EDI your back Tali how did you do this?"

"You forget I'm a Quarian I know a thing or two about technology."

3 months after Crucible firing

"Ash the Pirates have surrendered" said Joker over the intercom

"Good tell the 3rd fleet to stop firing and offer the Pirates a choice either join the Alliance Fleet or spend the rest of there lives in prison"

she never liked working with other ships she felt that this is what Shepard should be doing but after 3 months and still no word on where she is.

Liara like all the other crewmembers assumed rebuilding the Relays were more important as she drifted into thought about her time with Shepard but her thoughts were interrupted by a message from EDI

"Liara Admiral Coats is requesting your presence in the comm room" EDI notified

Liara looked at ash and started to run adding "Thank you I'll go there right away."

As she ran to the comm room she wondered was this good or bad news? "Doctor T'Soni" greeted Coats

"I hear congratulations are in order Admiral" Said Liara as she saluted

"You don't have to salute me Liara I have an update on Shepard she is in the Kings royal hospital in London I assume you will be visiting soon?" asked the Admiral

"yes Admiral and thank you as the hologram faded.

when liara returned to the bridge she told Ashley and Joker what Coats had told her.

"Joker set a course for London were going to visit Shepard" Ashley ordered

"Aye Ash" said Joker as the Normandy returned to Earth

**A/N: Still Sub-par I know but I wanted to keep this as close to the same as I could, but making it easier to read as well**


End file.
